


Oppressor

by Mcwarr



Series: Heroic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babysitter Harry, Bullied Niall, Cute Niall, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Fluff, Good guy Josh, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall Centric, Niall-centric, Older Zayn, Papa Louis, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Slight Smut, Teen Niall, Underage - Freeform, daddies lilo, parents Lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wasn’t really sure what he and Niall were doing. </p><p>Well, Zayn was pretty sure Niall would call it “dating”, but Zayn wasn’t too sure about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppressor

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i mess up any bold/italics/1st person pronouns i'm tired and Ao3 is a pain in the butt when it comes to those things

Zayn wasn’t really sure what he and Niall were doing. 

Well, Zayn was pretty sure Niall would call it “dating”, but Zayn wasn’t too sure about that. 

See, Zayn had just gotten a text from Niall. It wasn’t even that crazy. Just a simple, _“I really really miss you xx”_

And for some reason, those two little x’s were freaking Zayn out.

It’s not that Zayn doesn’t _want_ to be Niall’s boyfriend, it’s just that he can’t possibly see himself dating a fifteen year old. For goodness sakes, Zayn was twenty-three! 

That’s a 8 year difference, for anyone who doesn’t feel like doing the math. 

And yeah, sure, that’s not too big of an age gap in theory, but Niall is a fifteen year old, underaged _highschooler_ who has been sheltered his entire life by overprotective parents. That and the fact that the adorable, delicate blonde had the mental capacity of a 10 year old. 

It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. It’s just that he still calls his parents papa and daddy (and he also calls Zayn daddy, which is just a completely different kind of problem) and Zayn knew he didn’t have many friends at school. 

Really though, Zayn could never leave Niall. There’s just something about that tiny bundle of sunshine that constantly makes Zayn remember why life’s worth living. 

Before Niall, his entire life revolved around working. He simply woke up, went to work, went to the gym, went home and slept. There was no originality, no happiness. All until a little bruised boy stumbled onto the underground and into his life. 

Zayn still didn’t know the truth behind those bruises. Niall’s parents believed that they came from a fight in Islington, but Zayn was there, he was the reason Niall didn’t get _more_ bruises from those assholes. Of course Zayn had tried to pressure Niall into telling him where the bruises came from, but the conversation ended with Niall crying and Zayn feeling guilty and angry at himself. He hadn’t brought it up since then. 

It was strange how close Zayn felt to the boy, despite the fact that they had only been together face-to-face a handful of times. Niall blamed his school schedule, but Zayn knew it was because “Papa Louis” and “Daddy Liam” didn’t particularly like the fact that Zayn was becoming a recurring character in their son’s life. Niall denied it every time, but Zayn knew the truth. Every time Zayn pulled up on his cycle, revving his engine to call Niall out, he would see either one of the fathers poking their head out the door and glaring back at him. Zayn would just roll his eyes behind the helmet, and wave politely, fighting the urge to flip them off. 

Zayn sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and decided to text Niall back. 

* * * *

Niall didn’t have many good days. 

Well, most Saturdays were good, because Saturdays were the days that Daddy Liam said he could do whatever he wanted, and what he always wanted to do, was hang out with Zayn. And also take Ed out for a walk, but Daddy Liam always let him do that. 

Daddy Liam didn’t agree at first, but after using his most effective weapon (the puppy dog eyes), he finally agreed to let Niall hang out with Zayn. It was only a couple of hours and only on Saturdays, but that was better than nothing.

But, today was was not Saturday, and today was not a good day. Today was a Wednesday and today his fathers were leaving to go to a Wedding, oddly dated to occur early Thursday morning. If this were a Saturday, then Liam and Louis would’ve taken Niall along with them, but for some, unfathomable reason, Louis’ younger sister decided that she wanted to be married on a Thursday in Dublin, Ireland of all places. She insisted that it had some sort of meaning behind it— something to do with the feng shui of her marraige. 

Meaning, Liam and Louis would be leaving Niall behind in dreary London. Of course, Niall had tried his best to convince his dads that he could go along with them without missing too much school, but they wouldn’t have any of it. He had even cried a little— and after some tears (from both Niall and Louis), they had told Niall firmly that he couldn’t come along no matter how much he cried. 

After calming down a little, Niall then tried to fight for the cause that he could stay home alone. Liam and Louis didn’t have any family around this place so it only made sense that he would stay alone— except that it didn’t. Well, at least to Liam and Louis it didn’t. There was no way they were going to let their little baby boy stay home alone, with or without this Zayn character lurking around. 

Once again, Niall had sobbed and screamed at his fathers, his anxiety about having another person staying with him and his overall sadness about the entire situation taking over his emotions. 

After yet another night of comforting and firm talks, Niall had decided to just give in, spending the next few days with his fathers with a solemn look and red rims around his eyes. 

Liam and Louis felt awful. Of course they didn’t want Niall to be sad. It killed them to see him this upset about them leaving and staying with a stranger, but they had no other choice. 

It wasn’t like they could just let him stay home alone. They knew Niall wouldn’t mean to, but there was no doubt in their mind that somehow Zayn would end up spending every moment with their blonde bundle of sunshine. Who knows what he would do to their baby while they were away.

* * * *

Liam didn’t like Zayn. 

Of course he didn’t, the boy’s— _man’s_ — entire physic just screamed ‘bad guy’. He had several tattoos marring his bodies, matching his scars and his hair was jet black, along with the nicely growing stubble across his face. He even rode a fucking motorcycle. 

And don’t think that Liam didn’t notice the red rash forming around Niall’s mouth whenever he got home from “hanging with Zayn.” Liam had seen that rash on Louis several times, he believed it was called “stubble burn” and he never wanted to see that on his baby.

Liam wasn’t even sure how old the guy was. For all he knew he could be letting his son galavant off with some 30-year old creep.

Obviously, Liam didn’t plan on letting his baby run off with this bad boy wannabe, but Niall pulled out the puppy dog eyes and Liam was gone. 

But no amounts of puppy-eyes or tears would make Liam let Niall stay by himself over the next few days. 

Unfortunately, neither Liam or Louis had any close family in London. Pretty much Liam’s entire family had shunned him the moment he came out, kicking both him and Louis out onto the street the second the entered into the Wolverhampton home holding hands. Louis’ family was much more welcoming, and Niall had a very good relationship with his aunts, uncles, and grandparents, but they all lived off in Doncaster. Plus, all of them would be at Lottie’s wedding, so there was no point in even asking. 

So, Liam turned to the internet. 

* * * *

Apparently, finding a reliable and trustable nanny wasn’t as hard as Liam had expected. He had found one easily, through some site dedicated to helping Liam find his _“perfect nanny-match!”_

So, a couple of hours before their flight, just a few minutes before Niall needed to leave before school, there was a knock on the door. “Niall! Come on down, you gotta leave soon and so do we!” Liam heard Louis call from the kitchen as Liam went to answer the door. 

“Harry Styles?” Liam asked as he was met with the familiar, cute face of the boy he had emailed with through the nanny site. 

“Yeah, hi, Mr. Tomlinson-Payne!” Harry responded, dimples in full-effect, smiling widely. 

“Thank you so much for coming on short notice, my husbands sister just recently decided she wanted her wedding to be on a Thursday, right in the middle of Niall’s school week.” Liam said jokingly, but there was a serious tone of annoyance laced within. It was obvious to Harry that his man hated to leave his kid alone. 

Harry kind of hated when he got called by parents like this man. Don’t get him wrong, he loves kids, even when they’re teens, but a man calls him to babysit his fifteen year old for 3 days, Harry kind of wants to shake him up and down until he understands that his kid needs some independence. Hell, Harry’s parents let him stay home alone when he was 13! But, Harry simply smiled and nodded because it _really_ wasn’t his business, “This really wasn’t _that_ short notice, I’m glad to do it.”

Liam smiled, and opened his mouth, ready to say something when a yell resounded through the house, “Daddy!” 

The voice sounded small, and Harry wondered if he read the right thing because that really didn’t sound like a 15 year old boy. 

Liam rolled his eyes affectionately, waving his hand towards the stairs, “I better go see what’s happened. Louis! Will you please come say hey to Harry?”

Before Harry could intervene, and tell them they didn’t need to treat him like a guest or anything— that he’d honestly feel more comfortable going to help the kid with whatever he needed, but there’s a smaller, feathery haired man already skipping his way towards Harry. “Hello, there, Harry!” He practically sings, and Harry is sort of astounded that the business-like and serious man he met before was married to this completely different one.

“Hey there, Mr. Tomlinson-Payne.” Harry said, smiling shyly. 

Louis beamed, “Well, aren’t you adorable. Niall’s going to just adore you! Is there anything you want? Tea, maybe?” 

Harry is surprised at the man’s social and kind demeanor. “No, that’s alright, sir, I just have to ask really quick, is there any special or important stuff I should know about, like allergies or practices I should pick him up from?” 

“Oh! I’m an idiot!” Louis laughs to himself. “Honestly, Liam is the one who usually has this stuff written down and typed 3 more times I just—” 

“I do, actually.” Liam’s crisp voice cuts through the air, and Harry looks over to see Liam walking down the stairs, a small blonde boy trailing behind him slowly. “Everything you need to know is taped to the fridge, and if you have any question at all, every single one of our numbers are pasted to that sheet as well. My cell will be on the entire flight over and the entire time we’re in dublin. Don’t hesitate.” Liam says and Harry thinks he’s trying to reassure him, but it feels like more of an order. “Also—” Liam stops for a moment, “Our dog, Ed. Niall is usually pretty good about walking him and feeding him, just make sure to take him out just before bed and early in the morning, yeah?”

“Gotcha.” Harry agrees. “So, is this Niall?” He asks in a light voice, trying to put off his usual big brother aura. 

Niall’s head lifts slightly at his name, but he immediately turns his gaze back to his shoes, scuffing the floor lightly. 

Liam sighs. “Ni, c’mon, introduce yourself.” 

Niall makes a sad sound, lifting his eyes and Harry can recognize the tell-tale red rimmed eyes. Harry smiles crookedly as Niall whispers shyly, “’Lo Harry, I’m Niall.” 

“Hey, Niall.” Harry says, sympathy seeping into his voice. He can’t help but want to coo at this boy who could easily pass as a pre-teen. 

Niall doesn’t respond anymore, hugging his parents tightly as they get ready to get into the car. He doesn’t let any tears fall until their car is out the driveway and Harry and himself have entered back into the house. In the entryway, Niall stares at the door before his eyes start to burn and his entire face crumples. 

Harry sees it immediately, pulling the tiny boy into his arms, feeling him tense up a bit. Harry knows that he has to get the kid to school but he’s _literally_ sobbing his little heart out and it’s breaking his own heart.

Niall’s sobbing incoherent words, but harry can hear some of them, little whimpers of “Papa” and “Daddy” and “Want Zayn, Zaynie” and he sounds like a 5 year old and Harry doesn’t know what to do. 

He settles for rubbing the boys back, promising him that they’re going to have loads of fun and trying to reassure the boy. 

* * * *

The morning is long and Niall is late to school. When he enters his first hour 30 minutes late, Justin, one of the boys from the football team, trips him so that he falls straight onto his face, hearing the class fall into a fit of giggles and hollers. 

Niall just stands shakily, not even bothering to make sound or cry anymore. Obviously, his lack of reaction shocks Justin, because directly after his class, Justin pushes him into a locker, “What, giving up already, fairy?” Niall, once again, doesn’t respond, just continues walking to his second hour, eyes trained on the ground. Justin, infuriated by the lack of response slams his hand agaisnt Niall’s back and brings his foot out in front of the stumbling boys feet, tripping him once more. This time, all of his books and binders go sprawling, and Niall is late to his second class as well. 

The teacher is scolding him, giving him a scathing glare at he shoots a text to his only comfort 

**To: Zaynie**

_I really really miss you xx_

* * * *

So yeah, Niall isn’t having a good day. 

He ate lunch in the bathroom, like he does most days, when some new kid walked in on Dan and Russell (two boys from his grade) trying to give him a new hairdo with the toilet. 

Then the new kid walks in. 

Dan and Russell stop, dropping Niall to the ground the second he walks in, probably afraid that he would tell the teachers. “C’mon, Russ…” Dan mutters, kicking at Niall as he walked out.

The second they’re out, the new kid is kneeling by Niall, picking him up to his feet. “Geez, are you alright, mate?” The boy asks, brushing at Niall’s shoulders. 

“Um. Yes.” Niall says, not at all sure how to treat this boy. 

The boy simply smiles. “I’m Josh. I’m new here.” He says, voice deep. 

Niall nods, because that makes sense. This kid would never be caught dead hanging around Niall if he knew the truth about him. “I’m Niall.” He says shortly, immediately moving to wash his hands. He doesn’t see the boys baffled expressions, but Josh chases after him anyway. 

“Hey wait up!” He calls as Niall speeds out of the bathroom. 

He grabs ahold of Niall’s arm, “Bro! Wait for a sec.” He says, and Niall wants to rip his arm away, but this kid is really buff, and could probably snap him in half.

“Do you need something?” Niall asks softly, and Josh’s mouth hangs open for a second. 

“I just— I thought maybe we could be friends? I’m new here and no one really wants to hang out with the new kid, I know, but I’m kind of socially awkward and I was hoping that maybe you’d— you know wanna come over and hang out… or not! I don’t mi-” Josh was rambling so hard Niall was afraid he might hurt himself. 

Niall just shook his head, cutting Josh off. “That’s not a good idea.” Niall said sadly, wondering what it would be like to have a friend. 

“O-oh. Alright.. I get it, I mean the whole “new kid” thing is so lame an-” 

“No!” Niall shouts, not wanting the boy to get the wrong idea, “No! It’s not you! I’m just— I’m not the coolest guy in school.” Niall says, embarassed.

Josh shakes his head, obviously not understanding. “Yeah, me neither, I just wanna hang out with someone.”

“No… I’m…” Niall looked around to make sure no one was watching them. “I’m a, I’m a fag.” He admits slowly. “No one likes me here, you really _really_ don’t want to be my friend, Josh.”

Josh shakes his head. “That’s fucked up Niall.” and for a second, Niall thinks he’s talking about his homosexuality. “They have no right to do that to you. I want to be your friend. Bullied or not.” Josh says, but there’s no way he actually understands. 

Niall shrugs, and decides to give the boy his phone number. Maybe if he ignores Josh for long enough, he’ll give up before he gets hurt. 

* * * * 

Niall gets a text back from Zayn as he’s walking outside. 

**From: Zaynie**

miss you 2 princess. when can i see you? x

Niall almost giggles out loud.

But he can’t because suddenly he’s being grabbed by the back of the neck. 

He full out yells, not expecting it _at all._

But there’s Justin, pushing him up against one of the other football players’ chest, before that one pushes him away, growling something like, “Hey, I don’t want the queer touching me!” which just set off some sort of push game called “Dont let the cock-sucker touch you for more than 3 seconds”. 

By the time the final boy shoved him to the ground before stomping off, Niall felt like throwing up. He dizzily stood before falling back down, searching around for his phone through hazy eyes. 

In an instance, his phone came into his sight, right in front of his face being held by another hand. Immediately, Niall felt himself being pulled up for the second time that day. 

“You okay?” Josh asks, sincerity flashing through his eyes, “What happened?” 

Niall, still a bit dazed, answers “The perks of being the only gay kid at this school.” 

“Not the only one.” Josh says in a quiet voice, not even sure if Niall heard him. 

Niall blinks, confused, “What?”

“Niall!” Both of them hear, and across the lot, Niall makes eye contact with the tall, familiar, curly haired boy that is his babysitter.

“Who is that?” Josh asks, sort of angry that this random person interrupted his confession.

Niall sighs heavily, immensely happy that Harry came to pick him up today. “That’s my… friend.” Niall says, not wanting to admit to his new, cooler _friend_ that he had a babysitter.

_Friend._

“I’ll text you later, okay Josh?” Niall called, hopefully as he waved at his _friend_. Josh smiled, just genuinely happy that Niall seemed to actually want to be his friend now. 

* * * * 

Of course Harry had seen the ending bits of what looked like a fight between Niall and a few other boys. It looked absolutely unfair and awful from his point of view, watching the tiny little boy being pushed around by boys looking several years older than him. 

Harry had gotten out of his car, but the second he did the boys lost interest, and Harry wasn’t too keen on letting Niall know that he had seen it all. Harry planned to keep it to himself until the kids parents came home. Heaven knows what his overprotective parents will do when they hear about this. 

Harry clears his throat, trying to scatter his thoughts and begins to ask Niall about his day.

* * * *

**To Zaynie:**

_my parents are out of town_

**To: Zaynie**

_but they got me a baybsitter_

**To: Zaynie**

_so don’t come over or anything_

**To: Zaynie**

_because i’m pretty sure they told him that you weren’t allowed_

**To: Zaynie**

_because every time i bring you up he cringes and changes the subject_

**To: Zaynie**

_i miss you_

**To: Zaynie**

_i miss calling you daddy_

**From: Zaynie**

_fuck, baby._

 

Niall giggled out loud, alerting Harry’s attention. “What?” Harry asks, a smile on his face. Niall shook his head, trying to hide his smile. “Who is it? A girl? A boy?” Harry asked excitedly. He loved romantic shit like this.

“It’s Zayn.” Niall said dreamily.

Oh.

Harry had heard about Zayn. There were nearly two pages scratched in about him in the basic parenting guide Liam had left him. “No Zayn, Zayn is not allowed.” Along with several creeper style looking pictures and in depth descriptions about the boys tattoos and motorcycle.

Apparently, Zayn was Niall’s bad boy friend that he very obviously had a crush on. Personally, Harry thought it was kind of cute. Niall was the polar opposite of the boy in the photos. While Niall was cute and soft and light, this boy— more like man— was sharp and dark and dangerous. Harry could just imagine this man being as scary and mean as he looked to just about everyone, until Niall. He bet that around Niall this scary looking man turned into a fluffy, whipped little bitch. Harry grinned, already liking the idea of it. Sadly, his love for romance didn’t get to overrun his orders. And he was ordered to keep the two apart. 

* * * *

One thing Harry learns about Niall is that he is very unsocial. 

He’s on his phone, cuddling up to the _huge_ , ridiculously friendly orange-y dog for basically the entire night, as Harry just about tells the kid his entire life story. 

Harry’s just about to give up when Niall begins asking him questions, leaving his phone behind at dinner, and even though the questions are kind of weird, Harry ignores it. At least the kid is talking to him. 

“Yeah, so I work on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays.” Harry said. It’s pretty laid back though, we get there at 10 and get to leave at 8. You’ll be alright home alone right?”

“I don’t know… I’m actually not feeling too well right now…” Niall trailed off, looking paler than he usually did. 

“…Niall?” Harry asked, already getting up from his seat. 

Suddenly Niall jumped up, making the dog jump up as well and bark, worried for his owner. Ignoring his dog for once, Niall just held a hand against his mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door. 

“Niall!” Harry shouted, running after him and trying to get in, hearing nothing but terrible retching noises behind the door. “Niall! Let me in, babe, it’s alright!” Harry said, genuinely worried for the boy. 

* * * *

**From: Ni**

_your plan worked a little bit too well, he won’t leave my bedroom xxxx_

**From: Ni**

_hes freaking out xx_

**From: Ni**

_what if he decides not to go to work tomorrow xxxx_

**From: Ni**

_i feel so naughty this is so so wrong youre sure youre going to come over right? xxxxx_

Zayn shook his head at his ridiculous boy, laughing slightly. He never wanted to be a bad influence on the boy… but he did miss him. And with his parents gone… it was like it was too easy.

Zayn typed out a simple message, meaning every word. 

**To: Ni**

_course ill be there. gotta take care of my sick baby yeah? x_

* * * *

Harry was very hesitant to go to work. Niall, somehow (a mix between tears, pity, and the puppy dog eyes), had convinced Harry to not tell his very overprotective and crazy parents about his “sickness”. Then, another miracle, had convinced Harry that it wasn’t worth skipping work over. 

He had only “thrown up” a few times, after all. Plus, he added a few more cries about how he just wanted to sleep all day and forget that his parents were gone. 

Harry didn’t exactly believe this entire act. But rather than suspecting Zayn, of all things, Harry just thought Niall wanted to get away from the bullies. Harry sighed, decided that the boy deserved a day off before Harry went and told his parents. He almost felt bad, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

“Alright, Nialler.” Harry said, “I’m off to work. I’ll be home at like, 9-ish, okay? It’s a bit of a drive.”

Niall moans and nods, really amping up his acting skills. “Bye…” 

The moment Harry closes the front door, Niall is on his feet and dialing Zayn’s number.

* * * *

By the time Zayn pulls up at Niall’s house, he has realized just how much this kid means to him. 

For fucks sake, he’s literally sneaking around and hiding his “relationship” just to be with some skimpy highschooler. He’s undermining Niall’s parents’ wishes and the _law_. All for some adorable, innocent, irish twink that likes to call him daddy. 

Zayn shakes his head, knocking on the door lightly, before the door is swung open and he suddenly has an arm full of Niall. 

The blonde boy is snuggling in close, holding Zayn by the jacket labels as if he was trying to fit inside with him. Zayn couldn’t stop the soft smile that graced his face the second he heard Niall’s sweetly sincere voice chanting, “Zaynie, Zaynie!” 

“Nialler!” Zayn laughed back, walking them both into the house, understanding that Niall wasn’t letting go any time soon. 

No sooner did Zayn plop himself on the couch, Niall situated on his lap, did a large dog jump on top of the both of them, looking extremely happy as he slobbered all over the two of them. 

“Teddy!” Niall crowed, grasping the dog tightly. Zayn was afraid that it would get irritated, or maybe bark or growl at Niall, but it just whined in content, obviously used to the overly-affectionate ways of Niall. 

They didn’t say much for a while, just reveling in each other’s warmth and radiance. Though they didn’t hang out much face-to-face, their first meeting felt like years ago. To Niall, well, Zayn was his savior, he literally saved his life. Of course, learning that Zayn was extremely intelligent and seeing his obvious good looks didn’t hurt either, but it was beside the point. Maybe it was just a bit of teenage puppy-love, but Niall was struck. 

Zayn, on the other hand, couldn’t give the same excuse. He was simply gone for the young, blonde boy who came home with unexplained bruises and had the same unruly childish behavior as some of Zayn’s 8 year old cousins. 

Taking his nose away from it’s previous place crooked in Niall’s neck, Zayn pushed the boy away a bit. 

“What do you wanna do baby? You said I have to be gone by nine, right?”

Niall nodded sadly. “Probably more like eight, just to be safe.” He pouted. 

Zayn just laughed. “That’s a long ways away, princess. We can do whatever you want until then.”

Tapping his fingers against his chin thoughtfully, Niall sighed. “Wanna play 20 questions while we watch Netflix?” 

“That sounds perfect.” Zayn agreed.

* * * *

"Who's your favorite tumblr user?” 

Zayn laughed out loud, much like he’d been doing in the past few hours. “Baby, you really think I have an answer to that?” 

Niall’s nostrils flared, “Well you thought I’d have a favorite type of cigarettes!” 

Zayn laughed again, pulling the small, frustrated boy into his arms. “I’m kidding babe. But you _did_ choose one….”

“I just chose the ones that you use… they make you taste good.” Niall giggles, a small blush under his eyes. 

Zayn inwardly groaned. Several times through this game Niall had just kept pressing these innuendos that were killing Zayn. The kid didn’t even know it, he just thought they were playing a game. 

That is until he accidentally brushed his hand against Zayn’s hard-on. 

Zayn growled, “Fuck it,” and tackled Niall to his own bed, forearms framing the younger boys head. Zayn pushed his forehead up against Niall’s, shutting his eyes and sighing heavily. He opened his eyes slowly, enjoying the fact that Niall’s eyes were closed as well. 

Slowly and softly, much like the beginning of their first kiss, Zayn pressed his mouth onto Niall’s much smaller one. Niall whined, immediately trying to deepen the kiss by rubbing his tongue over Zayn’s lower lip, trying to gain access but Zayn just chuckled (kind of awkwardly, seeing as they were kissing) because there was no way in hell that Niall would dominate this. Zayn took his time, casually pressing harder and harder with each peck until he finally decided to let Niall get his way, and press his tongue into Niall’s mouth. Niall mewled happily, licking against Zayn’s mouth excitedly, and yeah, it was pretty messy and sloppy, but it was only his second french kiss, so Zayn wrote it off as _endearing_ and _cute_. Niall whined slightly as Zayn’s stubble began to burn the skin around his mouth and Zayn pulled away, rubbing the smooth part of his thumb over the irritated rash. 

“I want to rim you.” Zayn muttered, loving the pink flush that was gathering around the aggravated skin around Niall’s mouth.

“What’s that?” Niall asked, already intrigued. “You can do anything you want to me, daddy.”

Fuck. 

Zayn might’ve whimpered, he’s not too sure, he tries to play it off with a nod. “Yeah, baby?” He asks rhetorically, “I can do whatever I want to you, because I own you. You’re mine, aren’t you princess.”

Niall nods earnestly. “I’m all yours daddy, all yours!”

Zayn grins almost viciously, “I want to fuck you.”

“Yes, daddy, _yes_!” Niall cries. 

“I want you to ride me, wanna see daddy’s cock disappear into your pretty little arse, wanna see princess’ perky bum bouncing on daddy, kay??” 

Niall moaned loudly, nodding “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” 

It’s then that Zayn relizes that Niall is rutting up against him. “Fuck, baby.” he whispers, pulling Niall into his lap, straddling his knee. 

Slowly, Zayn slides Nialls tight little boxer briefs down his bum, pulling them so they rested at the top of his thighs, still covering his bulging manhood. 

“You wanna get off, baby? You want daddy to help you get off?” Zayn asks teasingly, pressing a finger into Niall’s mouth. Niall, being the little slut he is takes it down, whimpering around the digit and vibrating it around. 

Niall sobbed, “Daddy, help, daddy, daddy!” 

“Hmm… I’ll think about it. In the meantime, daddy wants to see you get yourself off. No hands, you can rutt off right here on daddy’s lap.”

Niall’s hands tighten around Zayn’s shoulders and he whines as he begins to hump against Zayn’s muscular leg. He whimpers loudly as he feels Zayn’s wet finger start circling his hole. He tenses up, readying himself for the intrusion wh—

**“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing to my son?!”**

* * * *

In an instant, Zayn was tackled to the ground by Liam. Zayn, surprised and completely unsure if he could even actually fight Niall’s dad, blinks owlishly at the man who is absolutely fuming. 

“Daddy?!” Niall screams, his underwear back in place, being held back by his other father, who is watching on with horror. 

Liam doesn’t spare his son a look, stalking towards Zayn once more. 

Zayn has fought men Liam’s size before, but he couldn’t just beat up Niall’s dad.

Because it was _Niall’s_ dad.

So, Zayn let Liam press him up against the wall, a hearty hand against his throat and a menacing voice, “Louis, call the police.”

“No!” Niall screeches, throwing himself in front of the door. 

Louis and Liam look baffled, and Louis tries to calm down the boy, “Niall, listen baby, I know it’s scary but you don’t understand what was happening an-” 

“It’s sex, dad, we were going to _make love_!” Niall shouts and Liam, Louis, _and_ Zayn sputter. 

“Niall…” Liam warns, his vice grip never letting go of Zayn.

Niall lets out a sob. “I love him, daddy. Look, I don’t know why you don’t like him, and I _really_ don’t know why you came home early but you can’t send him to jail. I wanted it, daddy! I asked him to.” 

Liam shook his head, as did Louis. Liam dropped Zayn, who fell to the groun gasping for air. Niall stumbled forward, looking like he wanted to comfort Zayn. “Just leave him alone, daddy, please.” Niall begs and Zayn feels tears spring to his own eyes. This can’t actually be happening. This is much too cliche to actually be happening. 

Liam sighes heavily, sounding disappointed and angry. “Fine, Niall.” Niall looks happy for a second, and Zayn is pleasantly surprised, but then Liam continues. You are grounded, Niall. No going out on Saturdays— or any days. You will not see Zayn anymore and you will not complain _at all_ about that fact. No more sneaking around. Nothing. No more “boyfriends” and absolutely no more fooling around with anyone _ever_. Especially not these kinds.” Liam says, firmly with his jaw set, waving his hand towards Zayn.

Zayn doesn’t have time to feel offended before Niall bursts into tears, shoving Louis’ hand away as he tries to comfort his baby. “But D-daddy—”

“Do you want me to call the police?” Liam asks, eyebrow raised and eyes narrowed. 

Niall sniffs harshly, shaking his head, trying to hold back tears. 

“Alright. Say goodbye and Zayn will leave. _Forever_.” Liam says, standing next to the door along with Louis, refusing to leave the two in a room alone. Niall sobs lightly, and Zayn shakily makes his way over to the crying blonde. 

“Ni… Nialler, it’s alright, okay?” Zayn tries, knowing he has to be the stronger one in this situation. “You were doing fine before me, yeah? You’ll be fine without me.” 

Niall cries even harder at that. “I don’t wanna do fine, Zaynie, I want you!” 

Zayn shakes his head, trying to keep the tears from his own eyes. “No, Nialler, I’m not good for you anyways. First loves are always the worst, okay, I promise. I also promise that you’ll find a cute boy… your age, and he’ll be grand, Ni.” Zayn says, taking the boy into his arms and hiding his face in the irish boy’s neck, not wanting Liam or Louis to see his tears. 

Niall sobs heavily and painfully against Zayn, “I found a cute boy! I don’t want anyone else, I want you I want you I want you.” Niall repeated, and Zayn couldn’t handle himself anymore, letting loose a cry because _this was not supposed to happen_. Zayn didn’t even think he could fall in love.

“I’ll miss you” Niall said, sniffling through every word. 

Zayn pulled back as well, trying to ignore the broken and devastated feeling beginning to build up in his chest. He nods. “Me too.” He says, wanting to die when his voice breaks on those last words, along with his heart.

He doesn’t even register the fact that Liam is gripping his shoulder in a bone-breaking hold, shoving him out onto the street towards his motorcycle. Without emotion or any real thought process, Zayn gets on his bike, pulls on his helmet and drives out of the expensive neighborhood, and out of Niall Tomlinson-Payne’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you did ask for a part two... :( 
> 
> I REALLY DONT LIKE THIS PART AND I COULD REALLY USE SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT WHAT Y'ALL THOUGHT ABOUT IT B/C I FEEL INSECURE ABOUT IT AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/THOUGHTS ON THIS PART WOULD BE GREAT. Also, if you would like a part three, please feel free to prompt it to my tumblr here-->http://narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com/ask  
> Please do, b/c this part made me really sad :(


End file.
